


Love me Softly

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodhound's Breathing Issues, Deepthroating, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, They wuv each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild strength kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Elliot wants to try a few things with Bloodhound and he really meant to surprise them, but when they find out, it all works out
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Love me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, nblm smut, fluff, tooth rotting fluff, sex toy, oral sex, brief deepthroating, anal fingering, anal sex, first time on the receiving end of anal, amab bloodhound
> 
> I really don't know what to tell you, enjoy!

[PM to: Ajay]  
Heeeeeyyyyy Ajay? How much do you love me?  
[PM from: Ajay]  
*raises glock*  
[PM to Ajay]  
I HAVE CASUAL MEDICAL QUESTIONS I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID  
[PM from Ajay]  
Oh! That's okay then, but why ask how much I love ya?  
[PM to Ajay]  
They're uh... sexual health and wellness questions? sort of?  
[PM from Ajay]  
*raises the glock again*  
[PM to Ajay]  
D= questions about safer sex practises because you're a doctor and I trust your medical advise!!!!  
[PM from Ajay]  
Oh! Sure then, baby, how can the good doctor help ya?  
[PM to Ajay]  
Alright so.... this is kinda embarrassing so bare with me...  
[PM to Ajay]  
First one: I have a touchy gag reflex, is there any way I can make it... better?  
[PM from Ajay]  
Touchy how? Choking, gagging or puking?  
[PM to Ajay]  
Sadly could be all three sometimes :(  
[PM from Ajay]  
Hmm, I would say ya would need to get a dildo, or some other thing that can be used instead and 'practise'. I've heard of a few people being able to work their gag reflexes up that way.  
[PM from Ajay]  
BUT BE GENTLE, YA HAVE A GAG REFLEX FOR A REASON! So no like shoving something down ya throat the first time, work ya self up to it  
[PM from Ajay]  
Also not everyone was designed for taking a beating at the back of the throat if ya get me, some people just make due  
[PM to Ajay]  
Great, thanks!  
[PM to Ajay]  
Okay next one is uh...  
[PM from Ajay]  
I'm a doctor, ya gon have to try hard to get me  
[PM to Ajay]  
Anal for beginners?  
[PM from Ajay]  
Nothin bout it.  
[PM from Ajay]  
I won't ask if its receiving or giving. First, ya can forget all that nonsense about anal douches, that shit will fuck up ya lower intestine. They're a neat little nest of microbes and good germs that does ya body good.  
[PM from Ajay]  
Also it's the ass... it has one job and it's a dirty one...  
[PM from Ajay]  
Just hope in the shower and work ya fingers around there, no soap  
[PM from Ajay]  
Ya NEED foreplay, use thicker lube. The stuff that won't dry out real quick, that shit is slimy to the touch for a reason. Use fingers, be gentle, listen to ya body.  
[PM from Ajay]  
Go slow and gentle, ya can work up to hot and heavy and rough later, first time go slow or ya gonna end up in my clinic  
[PM from Ajay]  
Also, so people just don't like anal no matter how much they try, some people have days where their bodies are okay with one day and not the next, don't be hard on ya self if it's not great or ya don't enjoy it  
[PM from Ajay]  
Also, ya not gon get a prolapsed asshole from occasional anal  
[PM from Ajay]  
I think that about covers it, did I answer all ya questions El?  
[PM to Ajay]  
Yep! Thank you so much ;A; The internet was NO fucking help  
[PM from Ajay]  
Happy to help! I'm assumin that this was all for fun with Bloodhound  
[PM to Ajay]  
>/////<  
[PM from Ajay]  
HA! Ya cute as a button, El, have fun!

* * *

Elliot locked his room door, closed the windows and latched them and closed the curtains, put his phone on silent and set it up and out of the way, and then hurriedly kicked out of his clothing before plopping his naked ass on his bed. On an afterthought, he got his phone back and turned the texting and calls functions down low and started playing music at a modest level. Nothing that the neighbors would complain about. But enough to muffle any sounds that he was about to make.

Now all set up, Elliot got the thing he ordered online out and carefully got it out of it's pristine package and wrapping, pulling out a dildo. Specifically one about the size that Bloodhound was, also one that boasted softer silicone that could still ‘get the job done’. Practise. He could do this.

First, gag reflex. Remembering what Ajay said, he sat in bed and held the dildo in his hands for a moment, building up bravery. When that failed, he looked over the package, went and washed the thing and came back to build up bravery.

"Okay, I can--"

His music paused as the silenced text message alert went off. Groaning, he went and grabbed his phone to answer it, seeing...

He blushed. And then the phone calling alert silently went off and his sweaty fingers went ahead and answered it.

"H-h-hey Houndie!"

"Apologies for calling, I still do not understand the 'text' function of this blasted thing," Bloodhound rumbled on the other end.

The officials had made Bloodhound get a phone after they had left for a family thing and the games had tried contacting them about filling in some last minute spots. The officials raised a huff and Bloodhound raised one back, back and forth until Bloodhould begrudgingly agreed to take a basic cell phone for the sole purpose of the games contacting them as a last resort for filling spots. Elliot was pretty sure that Bloodhound only kept the thing on and charged because they realized that they could call Elliot when the two were apart.

"N-n-no problem!" Elliot stammered out, turning red when he realized that he still had the dildo in his hand.

"... Are you alright, you sound nervous?"

Elliot wanted to come up with an excuse, but lying to Bloodhound felt wrong. He loved them too much.

"Okay so don't... don't get... um... you... you know how I have a t-touchy gag reflex?"

"... yeesss?"

"Okay well... I wanted to see if I could maybe calm it down and um... maybe bought a dildo to uh... practice with..." Elliot managed out.

"... oh," Came the breathy response that had Elliot's lower belly tightening in need and his dick starting to harden.

"And uh um..." Elliot swallowed. "Wanted to uh... try it out... the other end... too... see if I liked to because maybe... I want you to do that to me..."

There was just the sound of Bloodhound's heavier breathing on the other end for a moment. Elliot was red to his shoulders and his dick was hardening.

"... oh..." Bloodhound _moaned_.

Elliot groaned, reaching down to rub just above his cock and moaning softly into the phone.

"Can... Can I come over? Please."

"Yeah, baby."

When Bloodhound came over, he could hear them opening his front door and quickly shutting and locking it behind them and then shuffling through his apartment quickly, the heavy thub of their boots being replaced by softer footsteps part way through and then to his door. They opened it and turned to him and breathed out very heavily and tellingly because he was still naked and he had been keeping his dick hard and interested with gentle tugs and because... oh god he invited Bloodhound over to do... something.

"So uh..." Elliot said before holding up the dildo, "Want to watch me try this?"

"Yes," Bloodhound groaned.

They took off their helmet and goggles, letting their hair flow freely down their shoulders, but kept their respirator on. Likely because they were already breathing rather hard and needed it. Just fine by Elliot.

"You always stare," Bloodhound said as they sat on the edge of his bed and then shuffled to sit fully at the end.

"You're hot," Elliot grinned, making them chuckle. "Also I just l-love those eyes, baby. Love the way they look at me."

The edges around where their respirator sat on their face turned red, probably meaning that they were blushing, watching him keenly as he took up the dildo again. Despite being watched, Elliot actually felt braver for Bloodhound watching him. So he took the toy, not quite sure how to start, before just opening his lips and letting the silicone head past them. Not like he actually needed to blow it, though giving Bloodhound a show was tempting. But right now he focused on his gag reflex so he could do the real thing to Bloodhound later.

So he worked a bit more in, feeling the back of his throat already tensing, pausing and letting the toy sit in his mouth, before pulling out to give himself a break and then pushing it back in. And he kept doing this, pushing the toy in a little further each time, letting it set until he was comfortable and then pulling out. And he actually got it pretty far before his gag reflex cried out and he gagged, pulling the toy out and breathing hard.

"This is hard, how the hell do you deep throat me?" Elliot panted.

When Bloodhound did not speak right away, Elliot turned his eyes towards them and turned red once again. They were in the process of fishing their very aroused anatomy out of their underwear, already flushed with blood and leaking a bit.

"My apologies... you are... the sight," Bloodhound said, gently stroking themself off.

"Glad I could give a show," Elliot moaned.

It was tempting to try and be seductive and continue to blow the dildo. Elliot had actually had quite the elaborate fantasy that had given him the courage to buy the damn thing where he had reduced Bloodhound to a writhing mess with just his mouth. But part of the fantasy was surprising them with his much more relaxed gag reflex, which was ruined. But… he could live without that.

Licking his slightly numb lips, he put the toy aside before shuffling back and then stretching out a bit on his belly with his head and shoulders in Bloodhound’s lap, surprising them for a moment.

“C-can I try the real thing?” He said, voice breathy and raspy for a number of reasons.

“If… if you wish…” They said.

They pulled their still gloved hand away from themself. They were flushed with blood already, ruddy and red and just leaking a little at the tip. Elliot licked his lips as they leaned back, breathing hard, as he took a hold of them and slid the tip into his mouth. 

This part was easy, while he had had no experience with the kind of equipment that Bloodhound had before, Elliot had gotten quite a bit with Bloodhound because he actually really, really liked putting his mouth on them. He just loved the way they moaned as he used his mouth on them, even if he could not take more than a mouthful at a time, loved the way that they finger combed his hair lovingly or tenderly held his head as he put his mouth to work on them. He recently started to really love stroking them with his hand and putting his mouth lower so that he could look up and watch them fall apart.

Right now he was just working the tip inside his mouth, listening to them pant and moan hotly as he licked and sucked softly, getting his mouth ‘warmed up’, before going lower. Just like with the toy, going nice and slow, working his way up there. When they started to lovingly finger comb his hair, breathing out his name like a reverent prayer, he rolled his hips to grind against the bedsheets before going lower and actually managing to go lower than he normally was able too and being comfortable going that low. Elliot felt the muscles in their hips and upper thighs shift at taking more of them into his mouth than he usually could and grinned around them, reaching lower to rub where his mouth could not reach and fuller below to rub at hairy flesh.

“E-elskan,” Bloodhound stuttered, shifting underneath of him.

Elliot hummed and he felt them shift again, trembling as he set his free hand at their hip as he took just a little more. He felt his gag reflex shudder, telling him that he was pushing it, so he settled for working his tongue and lips and sucking softly.

Elliot pulled off briefly, dragging strings of spit with him as he reluctantly let them go.

“I’m gonna t-try to go all the way down,” He breathed before taking them into his mouth again, feeling them shudder underneath him as he slowly worked them deeper and deeper into his mouth. Near the back of his mouth, his gag reflex stirred for a moment, he just paused and swirled his tongue around the flesh and sucked on them until it settled before going down further and--

Holy shit he did it.

Elliot currently had his nose pressed against dark hairs and could feel his chin pressed gently against them below and he had actually managed to deep throat them. Of course he could only hold it for a second before his gag reflex roared back to life and he had to ease off, but he had actually managed to get them all the way to base. When he finally pulled off, lips feeling weird and now his throat feeling a little raw, he had a breathless chuckle in victory. 

All of course before he was yanked up, Bloodhound fumbling to get their mask off. The second that they managed that, their lips were against his, hands holding his head tenderly as they hungrily devoured his mouth in a kiss that was sloppy, heated and needy. The kind of kiss that had Elliot crawling into their lap to grind a bit against them, not caring that the material of their coat was on the rougher side, just that it was friction against his hard dick. When they pulled away to breath in raggedly, Elliot felt starved of contact.

“Do you still wish…” Bloodhound panted less than a centimeter away from his mouth, breath hot against Elliot’s lips. Their still gloved hands grabbed two handfuls of his ass, squeezing needily and drawing a brief startled grunt out of him before he was rocking back into those hands, groaning as he shuddered as he felt the strength in them as they squeezed appreciatively. Their teeth briefly caught his lower lip, groaning as he moaned against their mouth.

“Yeah, de-ef-- for sure,” Elliot panted. “Um… never been on the re-ri-- never had anal done to me before. Know how it works just…”

“Hmm, if you are sure,” Bloodhound kissed the corner of his mouth, slowly and agonizingly dragging their mouth back onto his proper, “I will be gentle, Sæti.”

“Always trust you too,” Elliot mumbled against their lips before kissing them proper again.

Elliot had listened to Ajay’s wise advice and had bought proper lube. This thick stuff that felt close to gel, but did not dry out when he rubbed it between two fingers. He had thought that it had felt kind of slimy and gross on its own, but now that thought was very distant from his mind as Bloodhound tugged their gloves off with their teeth, got a few fingers slippery with the stuff and laid him out. He spread his thighs and shifted his hips up to give them room as they mouthed and kissed along his stomach and chest as they rubbed the stuff between their fingers for a few seconds.

“Like we do when you enter me,” Bloodhound breathed against his skin. He groaned as they nipped him gently before a single slippery digit was slipping between his legs. Vaguely remembering to gently tell Bloodhound to relax when he was the one opening them up, Elliot tried to focus on keeping himself relaxed as that finger rubbed against him.

It felt strange, like new strange but bad strange. The pressure against him as Bloodhound slowly circled the flesh was actually kind of nice, and when the lube had a chance to warm up it did not feel gross and slimy, but more plainly slick and slightly oily. Elliot idly pet their dark hair as they mouthed and kissed along his lower belly and they rubbed against him, groaning softly as they sucked pink little marks onto his skin. As they kissed lower, Elliot breathed out harshly once he realized what they were doing, moaning as they took him into their mouth, sucking softly as they started to ease a finger inside of him. Their mouth distracted him from the feeling, until his body had adjusted and he had one of their fingers inside of him.

They glanced up, lips still spread around him, and he could see the question in their eyes.

“‘M good,” He breathed out. “W-weird, but like… new w-weird, not bad.”

They used their free hand to pet his belly softly, rubbing against the spit and little pink mark skin. They kept that hand there, rubbing gently as they slowly worked their mouth over him and worked their finger inside of him. And once he got used to the feeling, it actually started feeling pretty good. Mind you, not earth shattering like some shitty porns liked to say. But the bit of friction and the bit of stretch from their calloused finger was nice. He shuddered as he just enjoyed the feeling of their mouth on him and their finger gently rocking back and forth into and out of him. God, they were so good to him.

They pulled off his dick, breathing hard as spit connected the two of them for a second.

“Good?”

“V-very.”

“I am going to add another, alright?”

They pulled their finger out to add more lube, returning to rub one finger against him for a moment, going back to kissing and nipping along his stomach and hips to keep him shaking with need. Then another calloused finger was rubbing against him, giving him a moment to remember to keep himself relaxed, before two fingers was easing into him. Elliot breathed out, trying hard to keep him clenching down on Bloodhound’s fingers, but he was already so hot and needy and his dick was still very interested in what was going on and now drooling droplets of pre onto his belly (and Bloodhound somehow made hot when they took their sweet time ‘coincidently’ licking it up when they mouth along his stomach). He clenched down and felt it keenly as he did, groaning at the sharpened feeling of their fingers inside of him and moaning loudly when Bloodhound moaned low and rough. They, much like Elliot, were probably thinking of the tightness around them and how good it would feel if a few fingers were already feeling this good.

“F-fuck, baby,” Elliot breathed, teeth coming together and yet another moan escaping him as those fingers started moving slowly. Pushing in and pulling out, slow and steady, but getting faster. “F-feels great.”

“Good,” Bloodhound rumbled, pressing their lips to his belly briefly. “I want you to feel good, I want you to love every second of this.”

“‘M gonna, c-cause it’s you,” Elliot panted out, groaning when their fingers brushed against where he assumed his prostate was because holy hell that was sensitive. When he rocked his hips down, trying to chase the touch, they obliged with a gentle stroking over that sensitive spot, making his stomach quiver and shudder and his cock twitch. “C-cause I love you.”

“Ég elska þig,” Bloodhound breathed reverently against his skin, those dark eyes boring into Elliot that had him blushing clear to his shoulders.

A third finger really gave Elliot a feeling of being stretched, heels digging into his sheets as he tried to rock his hips down to chase friction too. His skin was hot and sweaty and every cell felt alight with sensitivity that just had him craving more. He found it harder and harder to not squirm, or more accurately writhe, under Bloodhound’s touch. He felt slick and open and honestly really ready to go ahead and start.

“Come on, wanna…” Elliot said, reaching out for them. They eagerly put their hand in his, squeezing briefly as they looked up at him to catch his gaze. They held it as they gently and slowly pulled their fingers out. They kissed his belly once, before sitting up.

“Do you have…”

“Over there.”

Elliot scooted up the bed, getting a few of his pillows and stuffing them behind him to get comfortable as he watched Bloodhound clean off their hands, discard their clothing and grab a condom from where Elliot had pointed them out, rolling it on without fanfare before rejoining him in the bed. They smiled at him, scarred face dusted red with heat and want, taking hold of his legs and pulling them over their hips, Elliot grinning back at them as they rubbed his stomach, hips and legs for a moment, before getting one of his legs over their elbow and using their free hand to take a hold of themself and rub against him. The blunt pressure felt different now that he was prepped, still good, still had him aching for more.

“Are you ready?” Bloodhound asked softly, squeezing his hip with their free hand.

“Yeah b-baby, know you’ll t-treat me right,” Elliot grinned at them.

“Now and always.”

The initial push forward felt different than their fingers, still nice, hand him reaching down to grab a hold of the hand at his hip, idly thumbing at their wrist as he focused on breathing in and out as they gently rocked themself deeper and deeper into him.

“D-damn, y-you feel bigger than n-normal,” Elliot panted as he squeezed their wrist as they pushed deeper inside of him.

“Are you alright?” Bloodhound asked, voice low and breathy.

“Y-yeah just… fuck…”

They pressed until they were as deep as they could go and then they paused, just so that the two of them could pant and moan. Bloodhound from being inside of him and Elliot for having Bloodhound in him. And fuck, what a feeling. He felt stretched around them, they felt hot inside of him, solid as he squeezed around them on reflex and feeling hot himself as they moaned deep and rumbly above him. His skin felt really sensitive, he felt each bead of sweat and every part of skin that they were touching, especially the rub of their calloused hand on his hip as they gently squeezed there.

“Good? May I start moving?”

“Y-Yeah.”

If they felt good just inside of him, the friction was better, the feeling of them pushing in and out slowly was even better. His breathing stuttered when they dragged back out and then left him completely when they pushed back in. Their other hand settled on his other hip as well, stopping briefly to lift his other leg over arm, when they bottom out his breathing left him in a sharp gasp.

“Good?”

“V-very.”

And if all that was great, when they sped up and started putting a bit of force behind it and reminding Elliot just how strong they were, well…

Elliot’s eyes closed as he just let it wash over him, the wonderful friction and force behind the movement of their hips, their deep and rumbling breathing above him as they panted and moaned. The feeling of their calloused hands holding onto his hips. The way they breathed his name like a prayer, dark eyes watching him adoringly as their scarred cheeks remained a soft red color. And of course the way that they felt inside of him--

Bloodhound coughed, movement coming to a standstill as they lifted a hand to their mouth to cover a couple of dry coughs.

“We need to stop?” Elliot slurred out, mind foggy with lust, but also keen on Bloodhound’s wellbeing.

“Sorry… need my…” Bloodhound managed between coughs.

Elliot got his legs free of their arms, settling them over Bloodhound’s hips instead, sitting up just enough to reach for their discarded breather before sitting up. Bloodhound aided him, sitting proper on the bed and looking at him with those dark and adoring eyes as he gave them a slow and long kiss, as much as their agitated lungs could tolerate anyway, before helping buckle on the rebreather and nudging the system out of the way.

“Good?”

Bloodhound took a few deep breaths, breathing leveling out after a few moments, before they placed their hands on Elliot’s hips again and slid them down to his thighs, hooking underneath them.

“Yes, apologies,” Bloodhound rasped.

“No need t-to apoll--ap-- say sorry baby,” Elliot grinned, kissing between their eyes. “But… now that you’re breathing better…”

Bloodhound gave him a heated look, fingers digging into his thighs for a better grip on the sweaty flesh. The first bounce pulled something that was the bastard between a gasp and a moan out of him, before he settled on moaning and wrapping his arms loosely around their neck as they proceeded to use nothing but the power of their arms and thighs to bounce Elliot in their lap. And later he would fawn and get flustered over that, but mostly he was back to how syrupy good he felt and how hot he felt and now feeling how close to cumming as he felt.

“Good?”

“A-a-are you?” Elliot chuckled breathlessly.

One hand moved to take hold of his dick, squeezing just right and robbing him of what little sense he had, gasping and moaning and bucking down into their bounces.

“As I am always with you, elskan,” Bloodhound panted, eyes crinkled in a smile. “Amazing.”

They just blindly rutted, rocked, moaned and panted for a few moments, chasing their orgasms. Elliot kissed along their brow and clutching at their shoulders, shuddering as they thrusted hard up into him and squeezed and stroked him just right. Just a few more bounces, a few more squeezes and--

Elliot’s teeth came together as he came, making a mess of Bloodhound’s hand as they stroked him through his orgasm, squeezing Bloodhound to him as he came and rocked his hips into their thrusts. Going until the high wore off, going lax in Bloodhound’s lap, too blissed out to really register Bloodhound snapping their hips up into him a few more times before stalling themself, moaning behind their respirator as it dug into Elliot’s shoulder just slightly uncomfortably. And then they went slack together, pressed closed and panting hard as they both trembled just slightly with sensitivity.

“If.. I may?”

“G-go slow, please.”

Bloodhound slowly lifted him up off of them, and then just laid back with him laying on their chest. And he just enjoyed the close contact, even if the opened and slick feeling was a slightly uncomfortable feeling. But quickly forgotten as he focused on cuddling the baby and listening to them pant behind their respirator.

“Good?” Elliot chuckled.

“Very,” Bloodhound breathlessly chuckled back.

He kissed their brow and eyelids softly as they just took a moment.

* * *

“So, how was it?”

“Actually pretty good. D-don’t think I’m quite up for doing that all the time, but I’d like to make it pretty re-reg--regular, baby.”

After a long shower, they were both cuddled up in bed. Bloodhound still needed their respirator as the two squished together, but they had cuddled up enough at this point to have a lot of comfy cuddling positions even with it down to a science. Right now Elliot had his face against their chest and the underside of their jaw on his head and nestled in his curls. He was idly tracing the tattoos on their bicep when they had spoken up and kept doing it.

“I am glad that I could provide a good first time for it,” Bloodhound murmured softly, one of their hands tracing imaginary patterns along the back of Elliot’s neck and shoulders, calloused fingertip gentle against the still slightly damp skin.

“Never doubted you for a minute baby, knew you’d take care of me,” Elliot smiled against their skin.

“Still… I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
